Sebulan Perpisahan
by alat tulis
Summary: Dia suamiku. Aku mencintainya tentu saja. Dia baik. Dia perhatian. Dia memberiku apapun yang kumau tanpa kupinta sekalipun. Dia sosok suami yang sempurna. Dan tentu saja aku tidak akan pernah melepaskannya sampai kapanpun. Namun apakah hal itu akan berlaku selamanya?


Dia suamiku. Aku mencintainya tentu saja. Dia baik. Dia perhatian. Dia memberiku apapun yang kumau tanpa kupinta sekalipun. Dia sosok suami yang sempurna. Tampan. Mapan. Dan tentu saja aku tidak akan pernah melepaskannya sampai kapanpun.

Usia pernikahan kami sudah menginjak 5 tahun. Dan kami sudah dikaruniai satu anak lucu dan manis kloningan suamiku. Usianya kini baru 4 tahun. Dan aku merasa hidupku sudah sempurna. Semuanya sudah kumiliki.

Namun akhir-akhir ini suamiku banyak meminta sesuatu yang menurutku sangat ganjil. Dia tidak pernah meminta apa-apa sebelumnya padaku. Sikapnya tenang dan tidak pernah memperlihatkan emosi apapun selain itu.

Namun kali ini ada yang berbeda darinya. Akupun tidak mengerti.

"Pendekan rambutmu Hinata." Dia memintaku memotong rambut. Setidaknya ini hal yang wajar. Mungkin dia bosan dengan penampilanku yang itu-itu saja. Aku menurutinya memotong rambutku yang sepinggang ini sampai punggung. Tapi dia tetap memintaku agar memotong rambutku kembali.

"Potong lagi. Itu tidak benar." Aku kembali menurut meskipun aku merasa heran dengan perkataannya. Sejujurnya aku tidak suka rambut pendek. Tapi demi kesenangan suamiku tentu aku akan melakukan apapun.

"Seharusnya bukan seperti ini. Tapi sudahlah." Kulihat dia kecewa melihat hasil potongan rambutku yang sebahu. Tapi setidaknya dia tidak menyuruhku melakukannya lagi.

Lalu dia mulai membelikanku pakaian-pakaian pendek dan sepatu berhak. Aku tidak biasa memakai ini. Tapi dia menyuruhku untuk terbiasa mengenakan semuanya. Dan menyuruhku berdandan seperti seharusnya seorang wanita lakukan.

Setelah ini tidak ada permintaan lagi. Dia hanya memintaku agar tidak mengantar makanan kekantor lagi untuknya. Aku tersenyum mendengar hal itu. Kupikir itu bentuk perhatian nya untukku yang kini memang memiliki banyak kesibukan mengurus Boruto yang telah masuk akademi. Aku harus mengurus banyak hal selain itu karena dari awal memang aku tidak memperbolehkan adanya pelayan untuk keluarga kami. Aku masih bisa melakukannya sendiri.

Namun kali ini perubahan Suamiku semakin terasa. Dia tidak pernah menyuruhku menyiapkan sarapan. Sekalipun aku telah menyiapkannya dia tidak lagi pernah memakannya. Bahkan sekedar hanya untuk mencicipinya saja tidak. Dia selalu terburu-buru pergi tanpa pamit terlebih dahulu padaku. Dan aku berusaha berpikir positif. Dia bilang akhir-akhir ini dia banyak pekerjaan. Dan aku tidak bisa mengaturnya. Tentu saja. Aku hanya berharap kesibukan apapun itu ia tetap memprioritaskan keluarga diatas segalanya.

Tapi kali ini dia membuatku sangat cemas. Sudah dua hari ini dia tidak pulang kerumah dan hanya mengirimiku pesan singkat untuk tidak mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

Tapi aku tidak puas dengan itu. Saat aku menghubunginya dia mengatakan jika dia sangat sibuk dan akan bekerja lembur untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Dan mau tidak mau aku hanya bisa menunggunya dirumah.

Dihari ketiga dia pulang larut malam sekali. Hujan deras diluar sana membuatku sangat khawatir akan keadaannya yang basah kuyup dan terlihat sangat kelelahan. Dia menatapku begitu lama dipintu masuk dan lalu tiba-tiba memeluku erat.

"N-Naruto-kun.. Kenapa.." Aku tidak masalah dengan aku yang mulai ikut kebasahan karena perlakuan itu. Tapi ini terasa aneh. Aku sempat melihat rasa sesal dimata biru suamiku. Dia memeluku semakin erat dan membenamkan wajahnya dileherku.

"Maafkan aku..' Dia berbisik pelan dan membuatku mengernyit.

"H-Hm.." Aku berusaha melihat wajahnya namun tidak bisa. Dia menahanku agar aku tidak melakukan pergerakan apapun.

"Untuk segalanya." Kali ini dia membuatku semakin bingung saja.

"Naruto-kun.. Kenapa.." Dia menghembuskan napas berat yang bisa kurasakan diceruk leherku.

"Hn. Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya merindukanmu." Dia melepaskan pelukannya yang begitu erat padaku dan tersenyum lebar. Aku pun ikut tersenyum dibuatnya.

"Ya tuhan! Berapa lama aku pergi?" Dia membulatkan matanya dan memegangi kedua lenganku seolah terkejut akan sesuatu. Aku mengernyit dan memandangnya penuh kebingungan.

"A-Apa ada yang salah?" tanyaku heran. Dan dia hanya tersenyum lebar sekali lagi.

"Kenapa aku baru sadar jika kau semakin cantik Hinata.."

Aku memukul dadanya pelan dengan pipi yang mulai memanas.

"Hentikan itu.. Aku akan mengambilkan handuk untukmu." Dan bergegas pergi untuk menghindari rasa maluku sendiri.

Rasanya aku senang sekali. Bukan karena Naruto pulang. Tapi karena pria itu yang menggodaku seperti barusan. Rasa-rasanya dia tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya padaku. Dia tidak pernah menggodaku seperti ini. Hubungan kami sangatlah datar. Dia hanya akan tersenyum sesaat dan kembali besikap tenang. Tidak pernah sehangat ini.

Aku kembali membawakan handuk dan mengeringkan tubuhnya. Dia tidak berhenti memandangiku dan membuatku malu.

"Kapan terakhir kali kita melakukannya?" Dia menyeringai menatapku dan membuatku semakin merasa malu. Tentu aku mengerti arah pembicaraannya kali ini.

"H-Hm.." Dan aku tidak ingin meladeninya. Tentu saja akupun lupa kapan terakhir kali kami melakukan itu. Mungkin sebulan yang lalu. Oh! Ini memalukan.

"Ah!!" Tiba-tiba dia menggendongku dan membuatku terkejut.

"Jangan begini! T-Turunkan aku.." Aku berusaha menolak meskipun tidak berusaha untuk turun.

"Shhut.. Nanti Boruto bangun." Dia berbisik dan membuka pintu kamar membuatku menahan senyum. Aku menelusupkan wajahku yang terasa panas kedadanya dan menghirup baunya yang sudah lama absen dari indra penciumanku.

'Aku juga merindukanmu..' Dalam hati aku menjawab pernyataan Naruto sebelumnya. Sungguh ini pertama kalinya Naruto memperlakukanku seperti ini. Saat pertama kali kami melakukannya pun terasa tak sehangat ini. Ini terlalu indah.

Kami melewati malam yang dingin kali ini penuh dengan kehangatan. Naruto berhasil membuatku merasa seolah-olah aku menjadi wanita paling bahagia didunia ini.

"Terimakasih..' Hal yang seharusnya kuucapkan justru meluncur keluar dari mulutnya. Aku tersenyum menggeleng. "Tidak.. Terimakasih Naruto-kun." kuucapkan itu tulus dari lubuk hatiku. Tapi dia seolah tidak terima akan hal itu, kulihat berbagai emosi dimatanya. Tapi aku tidak bisa melihatnya lebih lama lagi ditengah rasa kantukku. Yang terakhir kali ku ingat adalah sebuah kecupan dikeningku.

Pagi harinya aku terkejut saat Boruto menggedor pintu kamar kami dan membuatku terperanjat bangun.

Tidak jauh berbeda denganku Naruto pun ternyata sama. Dia mengusap wajahnya kasar dan berusaha menghilangkan rasa kantuknya.

"Kau tidur saja Naruto-kun.." Aku mengusap pundaknya dan mulai beranjak dari ranjang kembali mengenakan pakaianku yang berceceran dimana-mana.

Namun aku tidak menyangka Naruto justru keluar lebih cepat. Dia hanya mengenakan celana boxer saja.

Saat aku keluar kamar aku dihadiahi dengan pemandangan yang membuat hatiku terenyuh.

Boruto sedang tertawa lebar saat ayahnya mengangkat dan membawanya berputar-putar.

"Jagoan ayah sudah besar ternyata." Naruto menurunkan Boruto dan mengusap kepalanya penuh sayang. Membuat senyumku semakin melebar.

"Ayah! Bolt tidak tau ayah ada dirumah." kulihat Boruto merajuk penuh kepolosan. Wajah cemberutnya yang lucu membuat anakku justru semakin menggemaskan saja.

"Ah.. Ayah kan sudah pulang harusnya ayah mendapat pelukan." Aku terkekeh saat melihat Naruto merentangkan kedua tangannya yang sesaat hanya mendapat perhatian tidak berminat dari Boruto. Namun beberapa saat kemudia akhirnya Boruto melemparkan dirinya kepelukan Naruto dan membuatku terkikik.

Aku memandang mereka penuh haru. Inilah keluarga kecilku.. Penuh kehangatan. Meskipun aku tidak pernah melihat ini sebelumnya. Ya. Biasanya Naruto bahkan tidak pernah melihat Boruto terlebih dahulu. Dia hanya akan menanyakan keberadaannya setelah pulang kerja.

"Astaga!" Aku melupakan sesuatu. Dengan panik aku mulai mempersiapkan sarapan untuk kami. Sebelumnya Boruto tidak pernah menggedor pintu kamarku. Akulah yang membangunkannya. Aku baru sadar jika ternyata hari sudah terang.

Saat aku mengambil bahan masakan saat itulah kurasakan dua tangan menarik lembut tubuhku dan membuatku mundur kebelakang.

"Naruto-kun.."

"Biar aku saja." Naruto menariku kembali dan membawaku ke meja makan lalu mendudukanku dikursi agar aku tetap diam. Kudapati Boruto yang juga tengah duduk mengayunkan kedua kakinya menunggu makanan penuh dengan keceriaan. Anak itu bahkan tak berhenti tersenyum lebar.

"Sarapan kali ini Pancake Banana dan telur mata sapi!!"

"Yeaay!!" Boruto mengangkat tangannya yang sudah memegang sendok dan garpunya itu ikut berteriak meramaikan meja makan.

Sementara Naruto menatapku penuh percaya diri lalu melenggang pergi kembali kedapur.

Entah kenapa rasanya hari ini Naruto berbeda sekali. Dia tidak pernah seriang ini. Apakah ini Naruto yang sebenarnya? Selama pernikahan kami dia tidak pernah memperlihatkan emosi yang lain. Dia selalu tenang dan teratur. Tidak banyak bicara. Tidak banyak tingkah. Dan tidak banyak bercanda seperti saat ini.

Aku menunggu dan memperhatikannya dari sini. Terkikik geli saat melihat caranya memasak yang dipenuh atraksinya yang aneh dan sangat kacau. Berkali-kali dia memecahkan telur dan menumpahkan adonan membuat keadaan disana semakin berantakan.

Dan sekarang kulihat hasilnya yang cukup memuaskan untuk seorang pemula.

Tumpukan pancake yang tertata berantakan dan telor mata sapi yang bawahnya agak hitam gosong. Tentu saja. Naruto tidak pernah memegang teflon sebelumnya.

Boruto melahap jatah pancake nya dengan penuh semangat sementara aku masih memperhatikan bentuknya.

"Ini memang tidak sempurna Hinata.. Tapi kuharap rasanya tidak seperti kelihatannya." Aku tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Tidak apa Naruto-kun.. Aku akan menghabiskan apapun yang kau buat." Aku mulai mencicipi pancake banana hasil buatan Naruto dan takjub akan rasanya yang lezat.

Well, meskipun masih banyak pisang yang tidak dihancurkan tapi ini enak.

Hari ini begitu menyenangkan. Naruto mengambil libur selama tiga hari dan menghabiskan waktunya bersama kami.

Dimulai dari mengantar jemput Boruto dari akademi. Dan lalu mengepel, mencuci piring dan pakaian lalu menjemur dan sampai menyetrikanya. Hari ini dia mengambil alih pekerjaanku. Dan menghabiskan waktunya seharian untukku.

Dihari keduanya Ia membawa Boruto jalan-jalan dan membelikan banyak mainan untuknya. Lalu membawanya makan Eskrim bersama dan menghabiskan sepanjang harinya untuk bermain bersama Boruto.

Dihari berikutnya dia menghabiskan waktunya bersama kami.

Mengunjungi ayahku dan lalu berpiknik bersama.

Ini sangat menyenangkan. Naruto benar-benar menghabiskan hari liburnya bersama keluarga. Dan aku sungguh bahagia. Sikapnya semakin hari semakin baik. Dia sering membelikanku hadiah dan membelikan semua kebutuhanku. Aku merasa dicintai sebegitu besarnya.

Lalu.. Hari itu tiba.

Hari dimana semua kebahagiaan yang kulewati bersamanya beberapa hari yang lalu lenyap seolah tak bermakna.

Saat disiang hari Naruto dan Boruto telah pergi. Seorang wanita datang bertamu.

"Aku kekasihnya."

Aku terkejut bagaikan tersambar petir.

"Dulu kami sangat bahagia. Sebelum kau muncul dan menghancurkan segalanya."

Aku berusaha tidak percaya akan semuanya tapi hatiku tidak kuat.

"Dia berusaha menjadikanmu seperti aku. Tapi itu tidak bisa. Kau dan aku sangatlah berbeda." Kali ini aku mulai meragu.

"Aku sedang mengandung anaknya." Dan kata-kata itu berhasil membuatku runtuh.

...

**ya ampun fenfik baru lg. yg satu aja blm selesai. :') ****parah nih.**


End file.
